dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Babylon
Babylon was once the tribe that Knight Densetsu belonged to, it resided in the sands of the east. Knight was raised in this tribe until the age of five where his inner evil took over and destroyed the entire trible, only the children survived. Later in life, Knight returned to the ruins to find the children all grown up, they had memory of that night and forgave him, for he was not himself. Knight promised them he would restore the tribe, and he'd do so with his own hands. You may role play here. A Meeting In the Sands Nikolas sat on the sand, his eyes closed and his breathing slow. He was meditating on the power of the Inanigan, its sheer power was great, with little consequence. Tsurugi walks down the sand with a thirsty look covering his face "It'd have been cool if I teleported to where I want, but then that'd be too convenient for me", he says to himself as he's practicing his impatient-self. Nikolas opened an eye and looked around, sensing a powerful presence, he closed it again and activated his Inanigan, both eyes opening at once, the pupil changed to that of the Inanigan. Tsurugi suddenly felt an immense pressure coming from his eyes, he puts his hands on them in pain "What the... Is heat causing this? Impossible. My body can handle more than this..." he says while coughing Nikolas quickly studies the area before turning off the Inanigan, standing up slowly, turning to the direction of Tsurugi, vanishing and appearing behind Tsurugi using Instant Transmission. Tsurugi actually feeling the pain grow worse, decided to unwrap the seal over his eye and activating it, realises that many sharingan presence were coming from one person, somewhat, who was standing behind him. He then speaks up without moving or anything "Fancy seeing remnant of Yuji Clan here" "Yuji Clan? I'm not from the Yuji Clan" He speaks, reactivating the Inanigan, studying the person in front of him. "I'm from no Clan" A serious look would cover Tsurugi's face as he formally speaks up "Then did you stole that Sharingan?" "What Sharingan? I bear the Inanigan" He walks in front of Tsurugi, showing his hellish eyes. Tsurugi inspects his Inanigan with his sharingan before he speaks "By the looks of it, It's genetically combined sharingan; Even my eye reacted to it." "Maybe so, but I did not steal it, I have had it since birth" He smiles a little. He sat down on the sand, crossing his legs, "Take a seat" He held out his hand, guesting for Tsurugi to sit. Tsurugi sighs "Not much clansmen are alive anyways", he sat on the sand "So what are you doing alone in the desert?" "Meditating on the Inanigan, I may have been born with it, but I don't know its true power as of yet" He sighed, "This Yuji Clan, everyone there have a Sharingan?" "Well, it's literally the place where Sharingan was created", Tsurugi explains "Although I'm the current leader, but I have no knowledge of how, when and where it was created whatsoever. That information is highly secret, even among the clansmen. But yea, everyone have that eye there," Tsurugi looks at sky "Well, sharingan basically helps your vision during fights and ables you to use illusionary attacks on the enemy. Mangekyo Sharingan, well, each clansmen has their own special abilities. I have the ability to trap someone in an endless Illusion and the ability to a gateway to another dimensional space, which I can move all or parts of my body between at will." "Hmm, all that I know is that I have a multitude of powers with this, so many I don't know, and yet there are a few I do know of" He smiled, his inanigan began to spin, throwing a sword out of the eyes, like opening a portal, "My guess is that the genetics of certain people were stolen then used to make this" He pointed to the Inanigan. Tsurugi smiles as the swords passes through him without inflicting any damage "And that's what I do with my "gateway to another dimensional space" ability. I can literally just send the attacked part of body to another dimension so it won't get it, however it'd still appear as if it's just there." He says as he finally deactivates his sharingan, "So, care to join the Yuji Clan?" Nikolas deactivated his Inanigan, and reached out, offering a hand shake, "With pleasure" He smiled. Tsurugi shakes his hand with a glee on his face The Long Quest Knight arrived at the Oasis in the desert, "This will be a fitting place to rebuild" He smiled to himself, inhaling the hot air. He dropped a bag of tools, filled with shovels, axes, pickaxes and plows. "Now when those two get here, they can help" He spoke to himself, awaiting for Bastion and Zeou Kai in the boiling heat. Bastion appears in a large duster cloak "i got your message knight, so you wanting us to help rebuild the land of your old clan?" "Aye, this is where the Tribe will be rebuild, no magic though or anything like that" He grinned, "Just hard work" He handed Bastion an Axe as he took up a shovel. "You rang for a hero?" Kai says grabbing a hatchet. "Hey Knight, you look different." Bastion jokingly acts offended "oh you wound me young padawan, first they change appearance then they don't respect their elders. Now all you need is the questionable girl with the heart of gold and you're set" he laughs "yeah yeah no magic i get, its not like hard work is something that is new to me" A Planned Crash In a New Realm What appears to be a meteor is soaring down from the sky, crashing in the sands of Babylon, turning some of the sand in the area into glass due to the extreme heat. Leaving a large dent in the sandy dune with a strange looking sphere in the center. The winds of a sand storm cover the sphere, hiding it in sand, leaving only the trace of its entrance through the atmosphere as a guide to its location. Bastion was excavating items in the general area and saw it hit the atmosphere his core immediately and violently reacting "jeez that hurt like holy hell, what the hell was that it cant be any usual meteor, best go check it out somethig that caused that resonanced best be observed" he heads towards the location of it. The Sphere is hidden under a large layer of sand, made noticeable by a few fragments of glass sticking out of the location and a slight amount of steam rising from the sand. Bastion dusts of the sand as best he can trying to get a better view of whatever this is He sees a pitch black sphere, quite large around just over half of Bastion's size but still most of it was hidden by the sand, itis extremely heavy and shows no signs of technology. "uh i have no idea what this is, well i get that it is a reentry pod but what for" he taps on it and tries to see if there is any form of opening or release mechanisms he checks all the way around it just incase he is not at whatever it is front. The sphere shakes slightly, hovering out of the ground slightly before unraveling into a 11'7" tall robot-like creature, its blue eye scanning the area, the sand before the bot turns and scans Bastion. "Subject: Human Cyborg, designated location unknown. Language chosen for current use: Universal Language known as English" It speaks in a robotic AI-like tone, facing Bastion. It's eye flickers slightly as it looks around before turning back to Bastion. "Human, what is your designation code?" It asks. "uh designation code?" he reflexively steps back a bit "um my name is Bastion Allara, who and more importantly what are you? and why are you here?" "I am Reyal Unit Sigma Alpha Omega, Generation One Reyal, Classification: Destroyer. Mission: Unknown" "Reyal huh? Ok then, so you are a destroyer class being with no specified measures, uh then what are your parameters and output allowances?" Bastion looks a little releived before realising oh shit destroyer with no mission. "This Unit is just here to observe, that is it's basic routine. To observe, locate and assimilate new Bio-Mass currently unknown to the Reyal" "right observing sounds fine, but in honesty i dont like the sound of that Assimilating new Bio-mass so please can you clarify what that entails?" "Locating a race that has not been known to the Reyal, breaking them down and absorbing their essence or in other words, eating them to evolve the entire Reyal Empire further" "wait eat then to evolve? uh i get the concept but uh that may not be well appreciated here, we have already had one being push us to the brink like that in the past and i dont see people being overly keen on that happening again" "Negative, only one sample is needed to Evolve, however Human, Demon, and Dragon data have already been inputted into this unit, those species' are safe. Only a small sample is needed, it is enough to evolve" "How much is a small sample? as subjectively i may have minor issue with it if it exceeds a certian amount" "The minor amount of Bio-Mass required is one milliliter of blood or thirty grams of flesh from the creature in target. Would that be an acceptable amount" "hmm that sounds acceptable, however i would like to specify force mustn't be used to obtain said sample as that may create undue hostility and that is something i would like to avoid" "Violence is highly disapproved unless the creature is aggressive and is attempting to attack one of us" Bastion ponders this for a moment "uh well if you do not intend to employ violence, i have no issue with that purpose as long as you stick to those protocals there wont be an issue but i can't say the same for who ever you may encounter for samples." The Judgment of Starr Tsurugi teleports back in Babylon in search of Madara Scath "Teleporting is a nice ability to have", he says to himself. Starr appears, holding his arm in pain."Xy...Xy'rios....We can't be doing that..." He coughs up a bit of blood. His light tentacles flick back into his back, and he almost collapses. "Oh, if it isn't our cute little sarcastic Starr", Tsurugi comments as he discovers him "What even are you muttering? And what's with all this blood?", Tsurugi's voice might've sounded a bit rude there but he was worried deep down. Starr looks up as Tsurugi the darkest he ever has. The happy light in his eyes was now gone, and his hair was just making his gaze even more ominous."Don't....Push me....I'm not stable..." He said, trying to keep his power down. Tsurugi would look at Starr in a confused way, then getting back the serious look, "Huh you're not acting the way you did the last time. If it's not too much to ask, what changed you? And why are you... being weird?" Starr's eye began to twitch a bit, and there was a flicker of Xy'rios' light swirling in it. He sucked in his breath, and gave a shaky exhale."i...I've made a new...friend..." He managed to get out. Tsurugi turns around finally to look Starr eye-to-eye, "Yea, and you totally haven't realized yet that it's obvious that you're controlled?", he says as he turns around to use a simple bindings (can be dispelled) on him, "Tell me, who are you and why are you possessing Starr?", he says glaring Starr into eyes "Starr, I never know that you'd be able to fall into enemy's hands so easily." Starr's voice growls."I'm not being controlled.....I called upon his help myself! He isn't an enemy if I'm working with him am I?" Starr dispels the bindings, almost instantly, stepping up to Tsurugi."Such weak bindings won't be able to hold my power...Or my rage..." He says, almost in pain and sadness. "Well, I can't be so sure about that as your 'help' is causing your friends, including myself, if you consider me one, trouble", he says activating Sharingan in case the situation gets out of hand "I thought you should've known by now that I intentionally put those bindings? But it's a plus that you were able to break through them easily" Starr looks at him. "Oh? I'm causing everyone else trouble? Well boo hoo for them! I would love to see their faces right about now, that my 'help' has caused them sooo much trouble! It's not like anyone cares what trouble I'm dished!" His eyes flicker more. Tsurugi sighs "As blissfully ignorant as ever... ", he would deactivate his sharingans "The thing is your help is, causing everyone else trouble. And I could only wonder since when Starr turned from someone who cared for his friends and family into a douchebag." Starr smirks."Like I should care for some selfish pricks that don't even care for me." He says, looking at Tsurugi as seriously as he ever had. "Yea.... You really are blissfully ignorant", Tsurugi sighed once more before saying "Not trying to be a hero who saves a person's day, but you got your theories all wrong. Enlist me at least 3 people who you considered friend and they don't care, then I might agree." He looks at him, in pain."Aaron Xorous, Hope Xorous, Silver Shade, Alyra Samael, Melody Samael, Delilah Anjin.....Shall I fucking go on Tsurugi?!" He says loudly and in pain. "Yea, right. Quit joking around. Aaron is your father, and he cares for you, trust me or not that's up to you, I know him, and he does. I could say the same for Hope, Melody and Silver. Delilah? Should I even frickin' start? She is overprotective of you, kind of. So she cares for you. Alyra....", Tsurugi facepalms lightly "... Well, the does cares for you, it's just not his personality to express it and she can't because you're a paradox", Tsurugi expressed, before realizing what he just called him "Myself? .... Well..... I care for you..." Tsurugi's words don't break Starr's rage. He screams in pain at his name of a 'paradox'"IS THAT ALL I AM ANYMORE!? A FUCKING PARADOX?! MY FATHER HATES ME. MY MOTHER CAN'T STAND ME. MY MOM AND MY SISTER TRIED TO KILL ME AS SONATA. DELILAH IS JUST AN ASSASSIN THAT COULD USE ME! MY FAMILY HATES ME, BECAUSE I TRIED TO FIX SOMETHING FOR THEM, BUT I ENDED UP JUST HURTING US ALL! AND EVEN THEN, YOUR LOVE IS A LI-". Starr would be then interrupted as Tsurugi hugs him "That's not what I actually meant by that, Starr. It doesn't really matter if you're a paradox or not. Your mother is a time traveler, so it's obvious that it'd physically damage her when you're around her, but trust me, she loves you. And trust me, they had a reason for doing that. You were literally trying to screw up the timeline, which could result in everyone's death. Delilah is an assassin, yes, but that doesn't means she has no feelings. Starr, there are many wars to fix something. If one doesn't work, or is dangerous, you should try the other. I'm not saying that everything you do is wrong, and that you're paradox, What I'm getting into is that there are more than one ways of doing things.", he says while simultaneously healing and removing all the negative effects Ty'nyx and silent (creeps) watchers did to him "You know, this is the first time I've ever hugged someone. My love for you is not a lie, you were once my student and I was proud of you to be one. It's just not like me to express myself or show love to anyone. I'm like that walking killing assassin who has devoted his life to Yuji Clan, and so I had no purpose in life. But I didn't know it made you feel this way.... Starr, please give us the another chance?", he says as he runs his hand through his head while still hugging him. Starr's eyes revert back to normal, and his tentacles suck back in. He feels Tsurugi hugging him, and he doesn't know what to do."Tsurugi...I....I...." Starr's eyes adopt a almost sad look, as they sparkle, like they once had from Xy'rios."He...He's really gone...Xy'rios..The Silent Shifter...He's...Gone." Starr looks up at Tsurugi, and instantly embraces him in a hug, sobbing quietly, just holding him."I...I'm sorry for what I've done....I hurt my family...My friends...I almost hurt you...." "Glad that Silent... Creep is gone", Tsurugi comments as Starr is finally free from his control "And it's okay, everyone makes mistakes, I've made many, so did you. I'm glad that you finally realized that you were getting manipulated by dark force", Tsurugi says finally breaking the hug "So why not do it old fashioned way and make up for all those mistakes?"